The present invention relates to an extended panel structure which can provide isothermal or near isothermal panel surface conditions, and an isobaric plenum manifold structure for delivering a heat exchange medium to the panel structure.
It is difficult to maintain uniform temperature (near-isothermal conditions) over the entire area of an extended heat exchange surface by means of a relatively low rate volumetric flow of heat exchange medium. If the panel were to be flooded with massive amounts of the medium to ensure distribution of the medium over the area of the panel, the system would be prohibitively inefficient. If the panel is not flooded, the medium tends not to flow evenly, thereby producing unacceptable thermal gradients in the panel.
Another cause of non-uniform thermal conditions is the fact that environmental conditions external to the panel may be different from that desired for the panel, ie. the edges of the panel may be warmer or colder than the center portion of the panel.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide effective control of the temperature of an extended planar heat exchange surface, while at the same time maintaining near isothermal conditions of surface temperature.